


#6 Jealous

by kissed



Category: Akanishi Jin - Fandom, KAT-TUN - Fandom, Kamenashi Kazuya - Fandom
Genre: Akakame - Freeform, Akame - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, drabble table, the_babysky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed





	#6 Jealous

**#6** / _Jealous_  
akame, kame/anne-ish

 

Jin can't pinpoint his feelings when Kame tells him he needs to go and meet Anne then hangs up before he gets to say anything else, says that he'll call back as soon as he can when he's free. It's not like their in an important conversation or anything but Jin calling overseas and most prolly burned a whole through his phone bill again.

He realises that he's not at the top of Kame's list anymore when one time he tried to reach Kame because he had a particular _epiphany_ that Kame needs to hear ASAP but it takes him two weeks of rolling around in his bed at night and three days of irritating Yamapi before he finally reaches Kame and all he gets is, _Grow up, Jin._ He doesn't know what to feel about that. Once upon a time, Kame would have stopped the world just to make time for Jin, laughed at his stupid jokes and went with this crazy ideas. When they were kids, when he was the only person Kame could see. But now it's different and Jin doesn't really know how to feel about that, he can't adjust to this new found feeilng of what? Abandonment? He would sound too shallow. Betrayal? Too drama queen even for him. He just honestly can't put his finger on what he feels right now that he's only got a fraction of Kame's life when he used to have him as a whole and maybe even _more_.

Kame talks about Anne more often than Jin would like for him to. Tells him how professional she is on set, how beautiful she looks like in person without the make up obscuring her face and gush about Anne's height, _She's really tall!_ Honestly, Jin doesn't really get it because Anne looks so ordinary for him except for her freakish height, wide eyes (given that they're Japanese) and that she's a daughter of a Hollywood actor.

He met her a few times when Jin was in Tokyo for some office work he needed to personally take care of. Thinking of a nice slow and chill night, he called Kame to ask him out for drinks and maybe a movie over his house just like when they were kids but he invites him over to this fancy bar instead where he is. Jin is dressed for the occasion (he had the decency to change from his hoodie to something nice) and he enjoyed the way Kame's eyes sparkled as he walked to their table, the way Kame's finger grazed the collar of his shirt gentle enough not to trigger his tickle bones and the crinkle of his eyes when he laughed. But he quickly pulled away from the hug and gestured Jin to greet the person across the small table that's filled with glasses of cocktails.

Jin is not his old chatty stupid self that night because Kame isn't even paying attention to him even though Anne was sensitive enough to notice that for him, she looks at Jin with confused eyes and throws the question back to Jin whenever she feels necessary. Anne looks like she's uncomfortable when Jin is staring at her but he doesn't mean any harm, he's just looking for that special thing that made Kame into this _fan._

Are you going to start dating her?, he types after a few minutes Kame hangs up the phone and hits send. Jin didn't expect an instantaneous reply since he's gotten the memo of him being just a normal person in Kame's life but then Kame always knew how to pull Jin's strings - his phone starts ringing the minute he passes the red light.

"What are you on?" Kame's teasing voice immediately comes up to greet him with no actual greeting, Jin's hand clutches the wheel tighter than necessary as Kame's giggles slap his ego. Maybe Jin knows what he feels - felt, past tense because he's over this shit.

"Don't," Jin says voice strain with irritation because he caved in to Kame's techniques, Kame could brainwash people if he wanted to.

"But I didn't even say anything," Jin hears people talking in the background, chairs being moved around, men yelling commands and Kame's voice is smooth over it all. He misses this bastard, no matter how sly he can get.

"Course you didn't, I'm driving. Call me when you're done," and this time Jin hangs the phone up before Kame could even squeeze something else and he feels this victorious humming sound in his ears and also the steadying beat of his heart. 


End file.
